


Colliding of Intimacy

by rischaa



Series: Victuuri Fics [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, so much of it, that five kisses fic in every fandom has arrived here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rischaa/pseuds/rischaa
Summary: Victor wants to feel loved so he kisses. He’s kissed a lot but never in his whole twenty-seven years of living had he seen someone so complexly beautiful to kiss. Raven hair, the pale cheeks dusted with pink sand, light colored lips and most of all- those eyes that expressed so much.-a.k.a. the Victuuri fic where they kiss five times and they all have a story behind them starting from the first to the fifth





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back yet with another victuuri fic before my exams start flowing in like crazy. so i just wanna thank you to all those who comment, leave kudos, support me from the first fic until now. i appreciate it a ton! i luvvv you guys~ so you know that specific five kisses fic in almost every fandom ( well here you go, one for the yuri on ice fandom~) // unbeta'd.  
> -  
> pls. enjoy i am ded and i need coffee yes coffee, hope you like it~ did i mention that as i watch more n more of yuri on ice, i feel like every single episode keeps getting gayer and gayer- just my opinion tho~

_**"Will you stay by my side?"** _

**-"Butterfly" by BTS, line sung by Jungkook**

* * *

 Victor feels lonely sometimes- with Makkachin by his side, it’s bearable. But, sometimes. _Just_ sometimes, he feels as if no one will ever love him in a way that he’ll feel complete enough. So he closes the gap, most of the time- always, he thinks, but not until now.

Victor wants to feel loved so he kisses. He’s kissed a lot but never in his whole twenty-seven years of living had he seen someone so complexly beautiful to kiss. Raven hair, the pale cheeks dusted with pink sand, light colored lips and most of all- those eyes that expressed so much.

He doesn’t feel lonely when he’s with him- no, not at all, so he doesn’t kiss. But, when he does, Victor feels like he’s different, complete, and _just_ so whole. He can’t describe it- it lasts for a split moment and he knows he wants to experience it one more time.

* * *

The _first_ is an accident. They’re in a crowded place, way too many people just brushing by their shoulders and a lot of pushing. Victor was leaning next to the oden stall hoping desperately that the crowd would dissipate faster than steam would from a piping hot oden this winter. Yuuri is somehow trying to walk his way towards him, but it surely isn’t working.

Victor blinks once and that’s when it happens. Way too fast. Yuuri is closer and he’s pushed by the crowd like nothing and he lands upon his chest and Victor stumbles- almost falling. He manages to grab the street light’s pole and Yuuri’s face is too close.

A slight push would make them even closer and that’s what happened. Yuuri’s lips miss by a few centimeters off by his lips, but it’s there. Victor stiffens and so does Yuuri- only for a split moment, he feels those warm lips against his and it’s electrifying.

Victor turns the other way around, facing away from Yuuri, covering his lips with his slender fingers. He can still feel the imprint of warmth by the edge of his lips. He hears Yuuri, apologize with a slight crack in his voice-

“Sorry,” and Victor immediately laughs it off but it lingers there even longer than he thought it would.

* * *

The _second_ is something he does on a whim for Yuuri has finally perfected his program. Yuuri exhales from exhaustion doing it for the fifth time now, he’s glad the jumps were on point. Yuuri looked like a dancer on the ice, he looked like a beauty. His flexible turns and his expressive faces.

_Everything._

Victor calls him to the edge of the rink to where he stood and he sees Yuuri take a deep breath. Victor grins widely at him- he wants to embrace him and spin him around, but he doesn’t. Instead, he kisses him.

It’s not chaste like the first one, but it’s soft and tender yet still shocking. It lasts a little longer than the first one. It bursts of emotion, and Yuuri kisses back at least just for a millisecond but then he stops and pushes away.

“V-Victor!”

Then he realizes- that he’s grabbed him by the face and kissed him. It dawns on him quite too fast and he chuckles and it feels wrong to do so.

“Ah, sorry, sorry! I was just so happy that you finally did it,” it’s a lie but at the same time it wasn’t.

Somehow, in the back of his subconscious, he knows he wanted to kiss him once more to feel that moment once more. Victor _knows._

* * *

The _third_ is when they fight for the first time and it _i_ s plain stupidity and Victor fucking knows. The tension around them is so great- Victor had never thought it would’ve come to this point. But, he’s tense, his body, his mind- _just fucking everything._

He doesn’t even know what they’re fighting about anymore, but they’re still yelling. They’ve gone from the outside of the rink, by the streets, in the dining area of the onsen, until they somehow reach Yuuri’s room.

Victor’s eyes are dark and he’s panting and his hand is still grabbing the collar of Yuuri’s shirt quite tightly and Yuuri snarls back with eyes of anger. They stay like that for a while, looking at each other. Just pissed the fuck out for a reason they can’t seem to remember. They breathe heavily and Victor’s mind is swirling with so much seething irritation and annoyance.

He doesn’t know what he’s doing but it’s something that definitely lets them lash out even more, the clashing of two pairs of lips together. Victor pulls him in harshly, roughly, with no care at all. He presses his lips onto Yuuri’s and they close their eyes, their bodies burning up.

Yuuri’s hands scramble around Victor’s back, clawing at it and Victor bites on Yuuri’s lower lip drawing blood. It startles Yuuri but they continue not to care. Everything is so messy and sloppy, saliva dribbling by the edges of their lips.

When they pull away, they find themselves staring at each other- Victor’s hair disheveled and Yuuri’s lips swollen and his shirt almost ripped. Their hearts run and the blood rushes like an overflowing rivers during spring.

_What the fuck just happened?_

* * *

The _fourth_ is a asking for forgiveness with sincerity. Victor is pacing and he feels guilty; his fingers won’t stop running through his hair. He feels like he’s going crazy. He keeps sighing and he can’t help but feel like he’s done everything wrong.

He rushes his way to Yuuri’s room- it’s unlocked. He opens it to see Yuuri sitting on his chair, curled up and earphones plugged in. His eyes are closed and he notices that his lips are red and bruised. It send a shock of guilt through his heart.

Victor approaches him calmly. He takes his hand and holds it- they’re calloused and a little smaller than his. He whispers over his hand a simple one word apology. It brings Yuuri to open his eyes and look at Victor with embarrassment. Victor smiles weakly at him and he whispers his name, just a little higher than how one would normally whisper.

Victor stands up and Yuuri’s eyes follow his movements. Victor stops right behind him, Yuuri looks up to see Victor leaning closer and their lips brush and it’s like all the tension from a few hours ago has fled.

It’s soft and slow when they meet. It’s a little messy from the way they were kissing but it’s fine.  He hears Victor say _‘sorry’_ multiple times when he pulls away every time. Yuuri’s chest wells up and he feels weak, he doesn’t understand it but somehow he feels less lonely than he usually did. They kiss meaning the same intention. 

Both of them.

* * *

The _fifth_ is a confession. It’s late and a dusky noon. The sun disappearing just a few degrees from the horizon- useless information and Victor knows he should be focused. But all he can hear is the settling wind and his rapid heartbeat rushing in his ears. Yuuri only seems to be gazing into the landscapes.

“Yuuri,” Victor’s voice just above a murmur, “C’mere.” He leans his forehead on Yuuri’s shoulder, closing his eyes. He takes in a deep breath and laughs weakly.

He starts, “Yuuri,” he says a little louder this time, “I know you want me to stay as you want, but- I change every day. As I break what you want from me, let me be selfish,” he breathes and raises his head looking through his chocolate brown eyes.

Victor rests his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders and smiles at him making Yuuri blush and he closes in. Time was ticking. He better tell him now. As their lips touch, he mutters, _“I love you.”_ Yuuri tenses but Victor’s hands grab onto his shoulders, calming him down a little.

Victor finally closes the gap and it’s soft and beautiful. Like a love letter. It’s slow and gentle like the snowflakes landing on slates of snow on the ground. Victor’s brings Yuuri in closer and the kiss deepens. He feels complete- the kiss still electrifying as their first accidental one. Still surprising as the second one. As emotionally bursting as the third. And as lovely as the fourth.

The sun sets, finally evening. The stars are being put up on the sky, but they don’t care about anything around them. They continue to kiss until they’re out of breath and when their eyes meet- blue against brown, they laugh so genuinely as if they were the only ones that mattered.

_As if two worlds finally collided and everything was in place like time and space meant for it to be._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, feedback are just as amazing as cookies ☆⌒(≧▽° )  
> -  
> hoped you liked it~ ヽ(*´∀｀)  
> -  
> rant to me about victuuri or yuri!!! on ice anytime on my [ tumblr](https://chrischaa.tumblr.com)  
> -//-  
> 


End file.
